lets_go_miracle_precurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aileen/Cure Love
Personality Aileen is a shy girl with a warm personality. She cares for everyone, no matter who or what they are. She seems totally awkward at first, but she opens up to people very quickly. She's often seen as a motherly figure because she loves to spoil people with hugs and her favorite food, donuts. Relationships * best friends with Hannah since the beginning of middle school * best friends with Yazmin, Katie, and Raina since episode 5 * Kyle is her dad who works hard at his computer programming company * Her mom was diseased when Aileen was 3 years old * After episode 10, she is currently dating Max, her childhood friend * Charon is a very important friend to her * Mira is like a daughter to her * friends with Tanner (a former bully) since episode 5 * close friends with Willa since episode 12 History Ever since she could remember, Aileen has been childhood friends with Max, the strange boy who she fell in love with. The both of them would always hang out under the giant old willow tree near one of the parks in Wonder Hills. They both shared a dream they both wanted to achieve. Aileen wanted to be a hero and save him, and Max wanted to be the one who will change the world. They would share stories with each other, often with picture books. But then, Max disappeared. When Aileen was three years old, her mother was diagnosed with a terrible disease. Aileen of course was too young to understand, but she still believed her mother would be cured. Her mother was also a big support on her dream to be a hero, so they were very close. Aileen trusted the doctors to save her mother, but her mother couldn't make it. She used to blame the doctors for not saving her mother. From entering preschool to second grade, Aileen was heavily bullied by her classmates. She was a vulnerable girl who was also a cry baby, but wanted to become a hero. She often brought cool action figures to school, so share with her "friends." The boys and girls would take her stuff and break her toys, while the teachers would scold her for not sharing whenever she refused to give them her action figures. She was often scolded for being selfish and was laughed at whenever she said she will become a hero. One time, she angered the biggest boys in kindergarten, Tanner. She was excluded from the girls at school and was often a target to the boys. Aileen would come home in bruises and puffy eyes, telling her dad she was just clumsy on her way home. It was only until the last day of second grade did Kyle realize that his daughter was a victim of bullying, that they moved out of Wonder Hills, and to Azy's capital city, Elysian. Ever since those events, Aileen believed that heroes never existed, and she could never become one. Cure Love Her alter ego is Cure Love, who will appear in episode 5. Cure Love has long white hair in a french braid down to her thighs. She has a special healing power and her purification attack is Love Shower. Later on, she will use the legendary Miracle Sword. In the last battles, she will use the Eternal Love Arrow. Her symbol is the heart, so she is the Pretty Cure of Love. "Embrace your heart with everlasting warmth! Cure Love!" Etymology Aileen: Irish name that means Light Akari: Japanese name for glitter, light, or brightness from the word "akarui" Kumagiri: a combination of "a bear's duty" ---------------MOONICEDREAM NOTE---------------- By the way, ahem, her last name was really random. I really don't know what it means but that's what I came up with after researching. I think it fits her because MOTHER bears' duty is to protect and raise their children, and they're very overprotective, kinda like Aileen. Both of her first names relate to SPOILER ALERT: her past self named Lucie which means Light in Latin.